User talk:TheWorkers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ZEM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 14:44, April 11, 2011 ZEM's Talk Page Having read what you have posted on ZEM's Talk Page about your apologies, I have no comment. But I do recommend that if you want to come to some sort of agreement, you should take the Down with ZEM Facebook page down. I also think that perhaps you should stop saying that you work at ITV, because it will start other problems with other people, or another uproar. I do hope you take these things into thought. PrimevalChick 03:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Last two messages. I'm trying to keep the wiki accurate. Loads of people have been adding possibilities to the articles, but they need to keep them to their userpages. I've not had time to reply to all your messages. ZEM talk to me! 02:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Swarm Thank you, yes I did know about it (the moment it was on the internet). I've put up screenshots from those few seconds of footage, and I uploaded a special copy of the clip just for the wiki. I didn't get a chance to put the clip in until this morning. Now it is up. ZEM talk to me! 13:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Dinosaur in the Fridge I'm not too sure either. I was told it was the Balaur, but now I'm beginning to think it was actually the Eustreptospondylus. The Balaur will be appearing in Victorian London, whereas the Eustreptospondylus will be in a submarine. That fridge and the uniform the man is wearing make it fairly clear that the video is set on the submarine, and so the creature must be the Eustreptospondylus. Well, that's what I think anyway. --Spamalot360 13:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Return of Anurognathus Yes, it is true. ZEM talk to me! 18:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm working on these updates now. ZEM talk to me! 19:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) us???? Why do you keep saying "us"? How many of you are there??? Kabilan29 12:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The New Wiki Hey, Im writing to raise awareness of the new Primeval Fanon Wiki. There, you can create your own Creatures, Team Members, Episodes and Series. And, coming up soon, there is going to be a Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards, for the users of the Wiki. Come over a join, its great fun. The Administrators (Me, Spamalot360 and MrThermomanPreacher) would love to have you. Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Long Time No See, I need a favour I'd say ask ZEM whether he thinks it should be unlocked. I think he was the one who locked it in the first place, so you should check with him whether he had a reason for doing so, and if you can add your information. --Spamalot360 16:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) On the List of Anomalies page, whenyou're editing it,thereshould be a Source button in the top-rightcorner. Click on that to add a new Anomaly to the page. TroopDude Convergence True about the M25 anomaly, but the other anomalies encountered by the team before the convergence being part of it is pure speculation. TroopDude Fair enough, but don't you think maybe you sh﻿ould put them under a "Possible Convergence Anomalies" section? TroopDude Re:Prospero HQ That's fine. --MrThermomanPreacher 16:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Giant Burrowing Insect Hello! I just wanted to let you know that ZEM has now unlocked the Giant Burrowing Insect page. So, now, you (and me (thankfully!)) are allowed to edit it, if you want to! Cheers! Sincerely, Fast Biter (Talk). 19:53, 1 July, 2011. (UTC).